Ten Years Ago, Ten Years After
by hyukjae86
Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteman sejak kecil dan harus berpisah saat umur mereka 17 tahun. kisah tentang saat mereka kecil kemudian saat mereka bertemu kembali setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Haehyuk Eunhyuk Donghae


**Ten Years Ago, Ten Years After**

Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – M

Warning : GS, Banyak Typo, EYD berantakan.

•

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kyuhyun yang judulnya 7 Years of love, yang sudah pernah baca arti lagu itu pasti tahu gimana sedihnya lagu itu, aku aja langsung merinding #Lebay. Dan karena ff dengan judul itu sudah banyak makanya aku kolaborasikan dengan lagu ten years Donghae Eunhyuk jadilah judulnya Ten Years ago, Ten Years after.

•

kita saling mengenal selama 10 tahun

awalnya, kita hanya berteman kemudian kita saling mencintai

tidak ada yg bahkan bisa berpikir bahwa kita akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal begitu mudah

tapi kita putus

Kita berkata, kita akan tetap menjadi teman walau kita berpisah

satu-satunya hal tersisa hanyalah kenangan yg kita bangun bersama

orang-orang bilang bahwa mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu menyakitkan

namun kita bahkan tidak bisa merasakannya

aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu sudah semestinya

namun aku menangis saat waktu berlalu

semenjak itu, kita jarang berhubungan

bahkan ketika aku bertemu orang lain dan bahkan ketika aku punya cinta baru

itu kau yg kuhubungi setiap kali aku bersedih tanpa kata-kata, aku hanya menangis diam-diam

"kau harus mencoba untuk menemukan orang yang baik", aku bilang

namun jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak mau itu terjadi

hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin kau masih tetap mencintaiku

hanya kata-kata, aku sungguh ingin mendengarnya darimu adalah, **"aku mencintaimu"**

•

"Aku akan pergi"

"Eoh?"

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku akan pergi, Hyuk" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Amerika"

"Kapan?"

"Setelah perayaan kelulusan disekolah"

Sesaat suasana hening seketika.

"Chukkae" akhirnya sang yeoja berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya impianmu kuliah di luar negeri tercapai juga" Lanjut yeoja itu.

Ia segera melepas helm yang masih terpasang dikepalanya.

"Sudah malam, pulanglah" Kata yeoja itu sambil menampakan gummy smilenya.

"Eunhyuk" Panggil sang namja.

"Aku ngantuk Hae, Pulanglah" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Lalu Eunhyuk berbalik dan segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melihat lagi ke Donghae, namja yang masih duduk diatas motornya.

Donghae menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu, tanpa tahu jika seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam tengah terduduk dibalik pintu tersebut.

•

Blam..

Pintu itu tertutup dengan cukup kuat.

Eunhyuk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dimatanya.

"Eunhyuk" Panggil seseorang saat mendengar suara pintu tadi.

Eunhyuk masih diam ditempatnya. Ia masih kaget dengan semuanya. Ia memang sudah tahu dan sudah siap jika hari ini akan tejadi, Donghae selalu menceritakan semua nya kepada dirinya. Namun, ia masih tidak percaya jika hari itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya seperti ini, jantungnya terus berdetak cepat dan ia merasa perasaan takut, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Mungkin karena ia sudah mengenal pria itu selama 10 tahun lebih, Eunhyuk meyakinkan hal itu terus menerus.

Ya,, ia mungkin hanya sedih karena sudah terbiasa pria itu disampingnya.

"Eunhyuk".

Eunhyuk segera menoleh saat bahu nya disentuh seseorang.

"Eomma" Ucapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eomma saat melihat raut sedih diwajah Eunhyuk.

"Donghae akan pergi" Lirihnya.

Eomma Hyuk segera memeluknya.

"Gwenchana,," Ucap Eomma Hyuk sambil mengusap punggung anaknya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepala dalam pelukan hangat sang Eomma.

•

"Kapan berangkatnya Hae?" Tanya Nyonya Lee sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi didepan Donghae.

Donghae segera menerima mangkuk tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah perayaan kelulusan disekolah Eomma" Jawab Donghae.

"Semuanya ikut pindah?" Tanya Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Ne,, Donghwa Hyung juga ikut pindah kuliahnya" Jawab Donghae.

Nyonya Lee ikut duduk di meja makan bersama Donghae, ia mengambil lauk yang tadi sudah dimasaknya lalu di taruh nya diatas mangkuk nasi ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak" Ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Ne eomma,, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan masakan Eomma disana" Kata Donghae sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Duk,,duk,,duk,,

Nyonya Lee dan Donghae segera menoleh ke sumber suara dimana Eunhyuk sedang turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Yakk... Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Omel Hyuk saat sudah berada dimeja makan.

Donghae tak menghiraukan perkataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, ia pun duduk disamping Donghae.

Eunhyuk merebut mangkuk nasi Donghae dan langsung memakannya.

"Aku sangat lapar" Ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanan.

Puk..

"Aww,, appo Eomma" Pekik Eunhyuk saat Eomma nya memukul kepalanya dengan sendok nasi.

"Tidak sopan, ambil makanan mu sendiri" Omel Nyonya Lee saat melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya yang satu ini.

Eunhyuk langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia pun bangkit dan mengambil nasi sendiri.

"nanti disana jangan lupakan Eomma ne" Ucap Nyonya Lee sambil mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

"Pasti dia akan lupakan kita Eomma" Kata Eunhyuk saat ia sudah mengambil nasi dam kembali duduk disamping Donghae.

"Tidak eomma,, jika ada libur panjang aku pasti akan main kesini" Kata Donghae.

"Bohong" Bisik Eunhyuk yang masih terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Sudahlah,, Eomma mau kekamar dulu" Kata Nyonya Lee sambil meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menatap Eunhyuk saat Nyonya Lee sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae menatapnya dengan tajam.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil sebotol air dingin lalu mengambil satu buah gelas.

Eunhyuk menuangkan air yang tadi dibawanya kedalam gelas, lalu diletakkan didepan Donghae dan Donghae segera meminum air tersebut.

Donghae selesai dengan makanannya, dan Eunhyuk pun selesai dengan makanannya.

"Hyuk" Panggil Donghae.

"Eoh?" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan tempat habis mereka makan.

"Naik sepeda yuk" Ajak Donghae.

Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Donghae. ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kajja" Ajaknya.

•

"Ayo naik"

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, ia langsung naik dan memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak naik sepeda" Ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai menggoeskan pedal sepedanya.

"Terakhir saat SMP, semenjak masuk SMA kita tidak pernah lagi naik sepeda" Donghae mengingat masa-masa SMP nya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, sejak masuk SMA kita tidak pernah lagi naik sepeda" Kata Eunhyuk mengiyakan ucapan Donghae.

Eunhyuk semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

•

Donghe menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan dua cup coffe dikedua tangannya.

Eunhyuk sedang terdiam dibangku taman. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak ditaman yang dulu biasa mereka datangi saat pulang sekolah.

Eunhyuk tersadara dari lamunannya saat Donghae duduk disampingnya.

"ini" Ucap Donghae sambil memberikan coffee tadi ke Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengusap rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melamun" Dustanya.

"Jangan bohong" Kata Donghae kembali.

Donghae menyenderkan kepala Eunhyuk dibahunya.

"Aku pasti nanti akan merindukanmu" Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya diam saja. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hae"

"Hmm.."

"Kita putus saja" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menegakkan badannya sehingga Eunhyuk pun tak lagi menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae.

"Putus?"

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin hubugan ini menjadi beban untuk kita. Kita tidak tahu Hae saat kita berpisah nanti kau dan aku mungkin bertemu dengan seseorang yang kita sukai, dan jika kita masih berpacaran maka akan ada yang sakit Hae diantara kita, kita akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain, jadi lebih baik kita putus saja"

"Tapi Hyuk?"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan" Ucap Eunhyuk meyakinkan Donghae.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah" Ucap Donghae akhirnya.

Donghae mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Chup..

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Donghae.

Chup..

Sekali lagi Donghae menciumnya sore itu.

•

"Hae"

Donghae segera menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Donghae langsung terdiam ditempatnya saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Didepannya Eunhyuk berdiri dengan gaun putih yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Rambutnya terurai dengan pita kecil yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Eunhyuk benar-benar cantik hari ini.

"Hae" Panggil Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Donghae segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau..cantik" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Dalam sekejap pipi Eunhyuk langsung memerah.

"Kajja" Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan mereka pun pergi ke acara perpisahan sekolah.

•

Setelah menghadiri acara perpisahan sekolah yang dipenuhi tangis murid-murid dan juga para guru yang sudah tiga tahun mengajarkan banyak hal kepada mereka, dan banyak kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin terlupakan selama tiga tahun ini.

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke rumahnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Donghae.

"Eunhyuk" Panggil Eomma Donghae saat mereka berdua baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Eunhyuk segera menunduk hormat kepada Eomma Donghae.

"Eomma"

Eomma Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau cantik sekali nak" Ucap Eomma Donghae setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo Eomma" Eunhyuk tersipu malu saat mendengar perkataan Eomma Donghae.

"Ayo masuk, kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi"

Eunhyuk menurut saja saat Eomma Donghae menarik tangannya, mengajaknya ke ruang makan dimana Appa Donghae dan juga Hyung nya sudah menunggu.

"Annyeong Appa, Donghwa oppa" Sapa Eunhyuk saat tiba diruang makan.

Appa Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aigoo menantu appa cantik sekali malam ini" Ucap Appa Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu ne" Ucap Appa Donghae setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Gomawo Appa" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita makan"

Eunhyuk duduk di samping Donghae, dan mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam bersama.

•

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar yang bertuliskan Lee Donghae.

Kamarnya sangat berantakan, baju-baju berserakan dimana-mana. Eunhyuk berdecak kesal saat melihat sekeliling kamar ini yang seperti kapal pecah. Ia memungut beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan diatas ranjang.

"Dasar pemalas" Ucapnya kesal.

Eunhyuk membuka lemari baju dan mengambil kaos putih dan celana lalu ia pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar ini.

Setelah lima menit, Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Kau ganti baju" Ucap si pemilik kamar saat Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne, aku tidak nyaman memakai gaun itu" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Apa baju mu tidak ada yang lebih kecil lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk, baju Donghae yang dipakainya benar-benar kebesaran dan juga celana nya jika dia tidak memakai ikat pinggang pastinya sejak tadi celana itu sudah melorot.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk menarik-narik lengan baju Donghae yang kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya.

Sret..

Donghae menarik salah satu lengan baju yang dipakai Eunhyuk sehingga bahu putih mulusnya pun terlihat.

"Yakk.." Eunhyuk teriak marah, dan ia kembali menarik lengan baju yang Donghae tarik tadi.

Sret..

Donghae kembali menarik lengan baju itu, dan Eunhyuk dengan cepat menariknya kembali.

Srett..

"LEE DONGHAE" Teriak Eunhyuk marah sambil menarik lagi lengan baju itu, namun kali ini tangan Donghae menahannya.

Tangan Donghae yang satunya menarik pinggang Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya.

Chupp..

Donghae mencium bahu Eunhyuk yang terbuka .

"Hae.."

"Kau wangi sekali Hyuk"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat Donghae di bahunya.

Donghae melepas pelukannya.

"Bantu aku membereskan barang-barang ne"

"Ne" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae mengambil koper besar dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai memasukkan baju-baju yang ada didalam lemari pakaian serta barang-barang lain yang akan dibawa Donghae ke dalam koper besar tersebut.

•

Donghae dan Eunhyuk turun ke lantai satu, disana ada Appa, Eomma dan Hyung Donghae yang juga sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa mereka pergi nanti.

"Eomma,, Appa,, Donghwa oppa" Panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie"

"Kemari nak" Kata Eomma Donghae.

Eunhyuk segera duduk di samping Eomma Donghae. Eomma Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau jangan melupakan Eomma ne" Kata Eomma Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Eomma Donghae.

"Tidak akan Eomma" Kata Eunhyuk, air matanya mulai jatuh.

Eomma Donghae pun ikut menangis.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik ne, jaga kesehatan, dan sering-sering hubungi Eomma ne"

"Ne, Eomma" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Eomma Donghae melepas pelukannya.

"Appa" Panggil Eunhyuk.

Appa Donghae segera memeluknya.

"Kau adalah putri ku yang paling cantik selamanya"

"Ne, appa"

"Selalu jaga kesehatanmu ne, awas jika appa tahu kau sakit"

"Appa juga jaga kesehatan ne"

"Hyukkie" Eunhyuk segera membalikan badannya saat Donghwa memanggilnya.

"Donghwa oppa"

"Kau sangat jelek saat menangis" Ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata Eunhyuk.

"Oppa.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghwa mengusap rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menatapnya.

"Kajja" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma, Appa, Donghwa oppa.. Aku pulang ne"

"Ne, Hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Eomma Donghae.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya lalu ia dan Donghae pun pergi dari rumah itu.

•

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil saat Donghae membukakan pintu untuknya.

Donghae membenarkan lengan baju Eunhyuk yang terus melorot karena kebesaran.

"Hae.."

"Hmm.." Jawab Donghae yang masih merapikan pakaian yang Eunhyuk pakai.

"Besok aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai bandara, Mianhae"

Donghae langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"Aku harus kekampus, mendaftar disana" Dusta Eunhyuk.

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk berbohong, bukan itu alasan mengapa Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengantarnya hingga di bandara.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Hae-ah" Kata Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Ne, Gwenchana" Jawab Donghae akhirnya.

Eunhyuk membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

"Ini" Eunhyuk menyerahkan kotak tersebut ke Donghae.

"Kau harus membukanya saat di pesawat ne"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyuk.. "

"Hmm.."

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk diam sejenak, lalu ia memejamkan matanya seolah mempersilahkan Donghae untuk menciumnya.

Donghae meletakkan tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

Chup..

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk tepat dibibirnya. Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya dileher Donghae, membalas ciuman Donghae. lama mereka berciuman dan perlahan Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya sehinggan ciuman mereka pun terlepas. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah.

"Sudah malam, aku masuk ne" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne"

"Annyeong Hae" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

Donghae membalas nya, ia terus menatap Eunhyuk hingga yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Selamat tinggal Hyuk"

•

Eunhyuk duduk dihalte dekat kampus dimana ia mendaftarkan diri untuk kuliah disana.

Ia kembali melihat arloji yang ada ditangannya dengan gelisah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 am, satu jam lagi keberangkatan Donghae.

Ia bersikeras tidak akan pergi ke bandara untuk mengantar Donghae.

Bus pun datang, Eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam . Eunhyuk duduk di bangku paling belakang dan Bus pun melaju.

Eunhyuk keluar dari Bus di halte berikutnya.

Ia masuk kedalam mall besar, ia berniat menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan jalan-jalan.

Ia masuk ke dalam toko buku, ia melihat-lihat kederetan comik-comik kesukaannya. Namun kali ini comic itu terasa biasa saja dimatanya. Memang ia terlihat membaca comic-comic itu namun pikirannya tidak ada pada buku bergambar tersebut, melainkan pada namja yang membuatnya gelisah seperti ini sejak pagi tadi.

Eunhyuk kembali melihat arloji ditangannya.

Pukul 10.45.

Eunhyuk menaruh buku yang tadi dipegangnya, lalu ia keluar dari toko buku itu.

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam arena permainan. Ia bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang ada disana.

Eunhyuk kembali melihat arlojinya.

Pukul 11.00.

Merasa bosan, Eunhyuk keluar dari sana. Ia terus berjalan mengitari mall besar ini.

Eunhyuk berhenti didepan kadai ice cream.

"Ahjussi aku mau satu" Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Ahujussi penjual ice cream.

"Rasa apa Agasshi?"

Eunhyuk tampak berfikir.

"Vanilla" Ucapnya.

Vanilla adalah rasa kesukaan Donghae, biasanya Eunhyuk selalu memesan rasa strawberry. Entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin rasa vanilla di bandingkan dengan rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu bangku. Tak lama pesanannya pun datang.

Eunhyuk kembali melirik arloji ditangannya.

Pukul 11.15

"Lima belas menit lagi" ucap nya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh.

Drrtt..

Handphone nya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Donghae. Eunhyuk segera membukanya.

From : Hae

"Aku pergi, Saranghae"

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dasar Hyukjae bodoh" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berlari hingga keluar dari mall besar itu.

"Taksi"

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam.

"Incheon Ahjusii, Palli" Ucapnya.

•

Donghae memasukkan handphone nya saat ia selesai mengirim satu pesan kepada seseorang diluar sana yang saat ini sangat ia harapkan muncul dihadapannya sekarang.

Tadi pagi, ia dan keluarga nya pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk untuk berpamitan kepada mereka, namun Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak terlihat. Eomma Eunhyuk bilang jika Eunhyuk pergi mendaftar disalah satu kampus besar di Seoul. Padahal Donghae sangat berharap akan bertemu dengan yeoja itu, melihatnya untuk yang mungkin terakhir kalinya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh" Ucap Donghae.

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk sengaja pergi, sengaja itu tak ingin melihatnya pergi maka dari itu ia menghindar dari Donghae, tapi Donghae benar-benar ingin melihat yeoja itu yang terakhir kalinya.

Donghae melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. Lima menit lagi keberangkatannya.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke arah Donghwa Hyung yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Appa Donghae menyerahkan pasport kepada Donghae dan Donghwa.

Donghae berbalik kebelakang, melihat apakah seseorang yang ditunggunya itu mungkin saja datang. Namun harapannya sirna saat tak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Hanya ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Appa Donghae yang pertama masuk dan menyerahkan pasport kepada penjaga selanjutnya Eomma Donghae dan Donghwa Hyung.

Kini gilirannya, Donghae menyerahkan pasport nya kepada pegawai didepannya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, bolehkah ia berharap sosok yang ditunggunya itu akan datang dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

Perlahan Donghae pun berbalik kebelakang.

"Ini Tuan,,, Tuan" Pegawai itu menyerahkan pasport kepada Donghae, namun Donghae menghiraukannya.

Donghae perlahan berjalan kearah sosok didepannya yang sedang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Keringatnya terlihat jelas dipelipis nya.

"Haii.." Sapa Yeoja itu dengan gummy smile nya.

Donghae segera menubruk tubuh itu, membawanya kepelukan hangat Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh" Bisik Donghae.

"Selamat tinggal Hae" Bisik yeoja itu juga.

Donghae melepas pelukannya pada yeoja itu.

"Hyukkie..."

"Saat tidak ada aku, jangan pernah menangis sendiri ne, kau harus berbagi cerita kepada seseorang, jangan kau pendam sendiri"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, kau harus dapatkan pria yang bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu ne"

"Ne, Hae-ah" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau juga harus mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku, yang mengerti dirimu, dan bisa merawatmu"

"Ne,," Jawab Donghae.

"Aku pergi"

Chup..

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk.

"Bye..."

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal Hae"

•

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku pesawat. Ia membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pemberian. Ia buka kotak tersebut yang ternyata didalamnya berisi sebuah flashdisk dan dasi berwarna merah. Diatas flashdisk tersebut terdapat tulisan D&E.

Donghae mengeluarkan laptop yang ada didalam tas ranselnya.

Segera ia masukan flashdisk tersebut saat laptop itu sudah menyala.

Donghae mengklik folder yang bertuliskan No. 1. Didalam folder tersebut terdapat dua video.

Donghae mengklik satu video yang bertuliskan No. 1

_"annyeong,,, namaku Lee Hyukjae, aku adalah yeoja tercantik dikelas ini" Ucap yeoja kecil itu dengan pede. _

_"dan ini Lee Donghae, teman sebangku ku yang sangat jelek,, Yakk Donghae-ah lihat ke camera" namja kecil itu mencoba menghindar dari cemera. _

_"Pegang camera nya Hae" _

_"Annyeong.. Lee Hyukjae immida" Yeoja kecil itu kembali memperkenalkan dirinya didepan camera. _

_"Cita-citaku saat besar nanti menjadi desainer terkenal seperti yang Eonni ku suka ceritakan itu" _

_"Sekarang giliranmu Hae" Yeoja kecil itu mengambil camera dan mengarahkan ke namja kecil yang memalingkan kepalanya karena tidak mau terlihat di camera itu. _

_"Cepat sebutkan cita-citamu Hae" _

_"Lee Donghae immida,, Cita-citaku adalah berkuliah di Amerika seperti Donghwa Hyung suka katakan padaku" _

Video itu berhenti.

Donghae ingat sekali kapan video tadi diambil. Saat itu mereka mendapatkan tugas dari guru untuk menyebutkan cita-cita mereka dalam sebuah video. Ternyata Eunhyuk masih menyimpannya.

Donghae kembali mengklik video yang berjudul No. 2.

_Dalam video itu terdapat Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. _

_"Haii.. Hae-ah" Sapa nya. _

_"Apa kau sudah melihat video sebelumnya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. _

_"Chukkae.. akhirnya cita-cita yang dulu kau impikan terwujud" _

_"Hae.. Gomawo..."_

_"terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan selama 10 tahun ini" _

_"Terima kasih kau telah menjadi teman dan kekasih ku" _

_"Kau tahu aku tidak pintar berkata-kata, jadi sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya Hae" _

_Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. _

Video pun berhenti.

Donghae menutup folder tersebut dan melepaskan flashdisk itu. Donghae menutup laptop tersebut dan kembali meletakkannya di dalam tas ransel.

Donghae kembali duduk setelah meletakkan tas ransel tersebut di bagasi atas tempat duduknya.

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Donghae mengingat kenangan yang telah ia dan Eunhyuk lalui.

Donghae mengingat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, saat itu ia adalah anak baru di sekolah Eunhyuk.

•

**Ten Years Ago. **

Donghae berdiri didepan sebuah kelas, ini adalah kelas barunya. Donghae menunggu Sonsengnim yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas ini.

Tak jauh Donghae dapat melihat Sonsengnimnya yang masih muda itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau Lee Donghae?"

"Ne" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk".

Donghae pun mengikuti sang guru yang masuk kedalam kelas. Suasana hening seketika saat Sonsengnim masuk kedalam kelas.

"Anak-anak..Kita kedatangan murid baru" Ucap Sonsengnim memperkenalkan Donghae.

Smeua murid langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Annyeonghasseyo,, Lee Donghae immida. Aku pindaha dari Mokpo" Ucap Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah,, kau boleh duduk dikursi paling belakang itu" Kata Sonsengnim sambil emnunjuk tempat duduk untuknya.

Donghae berjalan ke bangku yang tunjuk Sonsengnim itu.

Ternyata bangku tidak kosong, ada anak perempuan yang duduk disana. Namun yeoja kecil itu menidurkan kepalanya di meja sehingga Donghae tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Donghae duduk disampingnya dan mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulis lainnya. Sonsengnim mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid.

Hingga tiba pada nama...

"Lee Hyukjae" Panggil Sonsengnim.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Lee Hyukjae" Panggil Sonsengnim sekali lagi.

Dan tetap tak ada sahutan dari si pemilik nama.

"LEE HYUKJAE" Teriak Sonsengnim akhirnya.

"NE" Yeoja kecil yang duduk disamping Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ada Sonsengnim" Ucapnya dengan rambut yang tampak berantakan.

Yeoja kecil itu kembali duduk. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, yeoja kecil itu menoleh kesebelahnya dimana Donghae memang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau anak baru?" Tanya nya.

Sebelum Donghae menjawab, tangan kecil itu terulur didapannya.

"Perkenalkan ,,, Lee Hyukjae immida" Ucap yeoja kecil itu dengan gummy smile yang tampak amnis diwajah kecilnya.

"Lee Donghae" Donghae membalas uluran tangan kecil itu.

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.

TBC

Annyeong...

Aku bawa ff baru,,semoga semua yang baca pada suka ne... Mian Typo nya soalnya gak sempet lagi buat ngeditnya.

Jangan lupa review ne.

Gomawo.. ^_^


End file.
